


Morning Light

by nicholas_de_vilance



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Somnophilia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholas_de_vilance/pseuds/nicholas_de_vilance
Summary: ...After Tulip drove them three hundred miles some other direction, she got her own room. Jesse and Cassidy did what they'd always done: stayed up late, drank a bottle each and talked about everything and nothing. The only difference from every other time was the scenery and the moment when Cass kissed him.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and never posted it. Super self-conscious, but just brave (stoned) enough to do it. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> There's another one of these that isn't finished yet. It kind of ties in with "A Certain Flavor," something I posted a while ago.

Jesse woke to the smell of smoke, underlined by the oily texture of cooking meat.  He squinted into the pale morning light that filtered between the gap in the motel curtains.  A single beam of sunlight tumbled in, highlighting the floating streams of dust in a rainbow of colors like stained glass.  For several moments, Jesse stared at the trail of light, following the beam from the window down to where it spilled over the bare ankle of his bed partner.  Smoke, shit. Cassidy's leg was the only thing protruding from the comforter, and it was steadily turning a deep red as little wisps of white danced up like steam from his skin.   
  
"Shit," Jesse cursed, stirred into action despite still being half-asleep.   
  
He scrambled to his feet as carefully as he could.  Cassidy remained unconscious despite everything, curled in on himself, dead to the world.  Flailing gracelessly onto the carpet, Jesse grabbed for the curtains and tugged them closed.  With a relieved sigh into the remaining darkness of the room, Jesse cast his heavy gaze to the monster in the bed.  Cassidy's hair stuck out in all directions, popping out in dark brown tufts from beneath the blanket. The red mark on his ankle started to fade almost immediately, an unsettling reminder of the particular nature of Cassidy's beast.  That didn't bother Jesse so much anymore. His best friend was a vampire, he could deal with that. At least Cassidy had been open about it from the beginning - even if Jesse hadn't believed him at first. Fast forward through some number of crazy events including but not limited to Cassidy bursting into flames to prove a point and Jesse inadvertently destroying an entire town by way of divine intervention...  After Tulip drove them three hundred miles some other direction, she got her own room. Jesse and Cassidy did what they'd always done: stayed up late, drank a bottle each and talked about everything and nothing. The only difference from every other time was the scenery and the moment when Cass kissed him.   
  
There'd been the hurried, drunken fumble to get out of as many clothes as necessary.  Cassidy ended up naked and Jess in his socks and jeans. Scratching, clawing, biting all over as they tried to find a suitable position to make appropriate use of lube.  Then bliss as Cass opened himself up and rode Jesse hard. He still had the image of his friend's lithe form writhing above him; naked, leaking cock slapping against his belly; mouth ajar, letting loose the tiniest whimpers.  /Please, fuck...more, Padre, fuckin' give it to me./ Jesse flipped them, never one to back down from a challenge, and bore down, pinning and screwing Cass into a wailing mess. They'd passed out shortly after, covered in come and utterly exhausted.   
  
Somehow, Cassidy had ended up swaddled in most of the sheets and blankets.  Jesse pulled them loose now, gently drawing everything away to peer curiously over his timely lover's prone, naked form.  Cass' chest expanded in slow, heavy breaths as he shifted over the bottom sheet and buried his face into his pillow. Raised red lines trailed down the length of Cassidy's back.  Jesse ran his fingers along them, recalling the sweet moment that had created them. /Hot gasps, tense embrace, nails dragged down flesh, they came away bloody./ Being very careful not to wake his sleeping companion, Jess turned him onto his stomach and stretched out on the bed beside him.   
  
There had been a lot of words and alcohol passed between them last night.  That their coupling had been the result of drunken stupidity was possible, at least on Cassidy's part.  The vampire might awake and regret it, but Jesse didn't think so. He ran his fingertips over Cassidy's spine, bump by bony bump and scratched softly over his shoulder blades in lazy strokes.  Then Jesse petted down the length of his back, over his tailbone and lower. Cass was still slick, still a little loose from the pounding he took the night before. Jesse pushed two fingers into him easily.  His dick was half-hard from the heat and the way Cass sighed beneath him and rolled his hips back unconsciously. A smirk tugged at Jesse's lips as he smeared the remaining mix of lube and come around Cass' hole.   
  
"Fff...th'fuck?"  Cassidy groaned. His head dragged over the pillow, his shoulders flexed beautifully.   
  
"Mornin'," Jesse drawled with a smirk.  He pushed his hand harder, wriggling his fingers to stretch him wider.   
  
Head slipping to the side, Cass squinted back at him.  Then perhaps deciding Jesse wasn't a potential threat to him at the moment, he dropped his head back down and dragged the other pillow over.  Like he'd prefer to be sleeping. Jesse grinned and pushed himself up. He yanked his fingers out, encouraged by the muffled groan of a plea beneath him.  On his hands and knees above Cassidy, Jesse shoved that stupid pillow out of the way. There was a sinister sort of grin stretching across Cass' face to show how pleased he was to have corrupted the good preacher into these decadent goings on.   
  
"S'it ta be an early mornin' benediction then, aye?"  Cass mumbled warmly.   
  
"It's nearly eleven."   
  
"Truly the fuckin' hour o’ the morn," Cass went on, letting his eyes fall closed again.  "Don't let me stop ye, Padre. Still early fer me, tho'. Gotta get my proper beauty sleep, y'know."   
  
Jesse chuckled and kicked off his jeans.  He shoved his boxers down next and took himself in hand.  In anticipation of the overwhelming heat within Cassidy, his cock had begun to throb.  He spared only enough time to scramble through the discarded clothes on the floor and retrieve the little bottle of lube that Cass had apparently "nicked" from the corner store.  He pushed Cassidy's thighs apart to kneel between them, dripped a cool glob of lube over his dick before lining up and pushing slowly inside.   
  
Despite the proxy indifference, Cass voiced his enthusiastic approval.  He was a noisy little shit in just about every situation and sex was no exception.  Even if he didn't make actual words, he never gave his mouth a rest. The room filled with the gentle vibrations of Cassidy's unapologetic moans.  Jesse thrust hard against him, watching Cassidy tear at the sheet once he finally bottomed out.   
  
"Jaysis, fu-" Cass gasped.  "Fuckin' I- I don't remember it being tha' big last night."   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Shut it an' fuck me."   
  
Jesse complied, grinning wide.  His fingers feathered into the longer hair on the top of Cassidy's head, pulling it tight into his fist to lift his face from the pillow.  He rolled his hips, the barest drag of his hard cock along the fluttering, sensitive flesh inside of Cass. They echoed euphoric groans, rhythmic and soft against each other's ears.  Jesse fucked him slow and easy, gliding in and out at a maddening pace. It was nothing like the night before, all clawing, biting passion.    
  
"Shite, fuck..." Cassidy squirmed impatiently, tugging his head against Jesse's unrelenting grasp.   
  
The preacher's weight settled more firmly against his back, pinning him with very little effort.  That lit Cassidy's particular candle like a fucking flamethrower. Like he couldn't get away if he wanted to, completely at his holy man's mercy.  Even the illusion was enough. Heat feathered down his sides, tingled up his legs to settle into his groin. He felt submerged in a sleep-warm bath, sensation rolling through him in waves as his brain still struggled to regain full consciousness and his body writhed on auto-pilot to encourage  _ more, harder, fuck me, please! _  All words came out garbled and intertwined with a steady stream of filth Cass poured into the mattress.  His body tensed, a lazy clench around Jesse's cock and Cassidy blushed bright, cherry red and let out a frustrated groan.   
  
"Are you-?  Did you just come?"   
  
Before Jesse could get much further than that, Cass wrangled an insubordinate arm back to grip Jesse's wrist.  His long fingers flared out to cover the other's, still buried in his hair. "I did, yeah it's...really intense."   
  
Jesse went a little stiff, a mixture of pleasant and awkward impulses filing into his nerves.  "Do you wanna-?"   
  
"If ye fuckin' stop now, I will end yeh myself, Jesse Custer," Cass snapped.   
  
For a moment, Jesse could hardly muster a response more ambulatory than wonderment at his companion.  Cass was beautiful like this, splayed out and vulnerable. He'd already come, just from the heady rush of being fucked to waking.  Now, here he was demanding more with that little quiver in his tone. He pushed his hips back and rolled down into the mattress, no doubt rubbing against the pool of slick already piled beneath him.  Jesse gave a low chuckle that melted into a helpless groan when Cassidy took matters into his own flailing hands and fucked himself back onto Jesse's cock.   
  
"You're filthy," Jesse teased.  He punctuated the statement with a sharp buck of his hips.  "How bad you want it, Cass?"   
  
A visible shudder quaked down Cass' shoulders.  The only thing he seemed to like more than saying freaky shit in bed was hearing it.  "Yeh kinky, fuckin' bastard," he whimpered, still rutting. "Feelin' me up whilst I'm defenseless, seems ta me like yer the desperate one here, Padre."   
  
"Just wanted to see what you'd do," Jesse said.  He planted the flat of his hand in between Cassidy's shoulder blades as he leaned up, clasping his other hand over his hip.  "I'm not disappointed."   
  
Without proper leverage to fuck himself, Cassidy  _ keened _ in disapproval.  " _ I'm _ waitin' fer you ta quit being such a fuckin'-"   
  
The preacher cut him off with a harsh thrust to prelude a significantly faster pace.  He yanked Cassidy's hips up from the bed, forcing him to adjust while he barely broke rhythm.  "That better?" Jesse teased, only to receive a lewd moan in reply. With a grin, he pistoned his hips, slamming his cock hard and deep into his lover's quivering hole.  Cassidy scrabbled with one arm to find purchase against the headboard, and with the other he palmed his dick. His head stayed twisted at an awkward angle, but he didn't seem to notice.  "Jesus...you gettin' hard again, Cass?"   
  
With a pitiful moan, Cassidy scraped his head over the sheet in a sloppy nod.   
  
Jesse gripped his hips tighter.  "You get off on being fucked mornin' and night?  Like a cheap whore."   
  
Cassidy grinned like Bedlam and nodded again.  He was definitely more awake now, but lust-drunk and mouthing incoherent vowels and the vague shape of curses into the sheet.  Pushing himself up onto his elbow, he cleared his throat. "Truly, I do," he managed on a breathless laugh.   
  
" **_Then get back down and take it._ ** "   
  
As if the preacher himself had shoved him, Cassidy fell and bounced a little over the mattress.  Jesse's  _ Word _ turned his insides into a molten pit as his thighs flexed all on their own to present himself better to take that godsend of a cock.  He felt an invisible force press down on his back, followed quickly by Jesse's fingertips trailing over fading claw marks.   
  
"You are one cheeky, little gobshite," Cass gasped.  Each word was punctuated by the quickening force of Jesse's thrusts.   
  
" **_Get your hand off yer dick._ ** "   
  
"Oi, fuck yeh, too!" Cassidy protested softly.  Now both of his fists clutched at the rumpled sheets around his head.   
  
"What if I left you here like this?"  Jesse muttered, leaning heavy over his lover's bowed back.  Cass gave a pathetic whimper in reply. "Kept you pinned and leaking come once I'm finished with you.  Use you again when I feel like it later."   
  
" _ Christ _ , the shite that comes out a'that fuckin' mouth of yers," Cassidy whimpered, face practically glowing red.  "An' yeh say yer not a bad man, Padre."   
  
Jesse ran his nails over Cassidy's scalp, tugging tenderly at his hair.  "Nah, Tulip was right. I'm bad, bad man...maybe I can get her in here to fuck you too."   
  
"Shit, sh-shit, Jess- Jesse  _ please _ .  Right there, right fucking there!"   
  
" **_Don't come._ ** "   
  
The sound that left Cassidy then was neither pleased nor entirely human.  Part protest, part predatory snarl that trailed into a statement with a texture like being dragged over loose gravel.  "Yer a bleedin', cocksuckin' bastard."   
  
"And you are fucking beautiful," Jesse groaned.  It needed to be said. There was something animal in the man beneath him, like a barely suppressed urge to fight back.  To grab Jesse by the hair and tear his throat out. Like nothing but the power of God would hold him back, and Jesse offered him that power.  "I can do whatever I want to you, with just a word." His hand snuck around Cass's hip, stroking roughly up between thighs over his throbbing, leaking erection.  Because he  _ could _ .  Jesse had seen the vampire literally rip people apart with his bare hands, but now he couldn't do shit.  "I could keep you on edge for hours, if I want. I can do it until you beg me to stop and you  _ get off _ on that.  Don't you?"   
  
"Ay, fuckin' right," Cassidy whined.   
  
"Say it."   
  
"I fuckin' love it, Jesse.  Yeh right cunt,  _ please _ ..."   
  
Leaning back, Jesse slowed his rhythm in favor of fucking into Cass with brutal force over and over again.  He was holding back as much as he could, desperate for this to last, to have Cassidy whining and cursing and pleading beneath him for as long as physically possible.  However, even a preacher with the voice of creation had a limit, which he was hurtling toward with every sex-slick slide into Cass' fucked-out, submitting ass. Liquid heat boiled in his groin, like an oil pit burning on for an eternity.  It seeped into his thighs, drawing his balls up tight. He slammed forward, forcing Cass deeper into the bed thrust by thrust. He was tempted to try and break the frame by the time he finished, and Cass was hardly in a position to deny him, but this pace was putting a strain on his back.  His thighs burned from exertion, now too much to ignore. And Cassidy was sobbing into the sheets, fingers latched into his hair as the throbbing pressure in his groin became overwhelming. A steady mantra of  _ please let me come, please let me come, Jess _ dribbled from his lips.   
  
"That's it, Cass," the preacher teased on a breathless hiss.  He closed his fist around Cass' cock and let him fuck through his fingers.  "You wanna come?  **_Come now._ ** "   
  
Body seizing for several beats, Cassidy grumbled a long, low, bellowing sound, dragged out of him by the force of his orgasm.  It reverberated between his ribs, a visible vibration, pulsing the entire bed like the heavy purr of a satisfied cat. That slick hole clenched tight around Jesse's cock, pressure enough to get him right there.  He pinned Cassidy's hips back down and fucked him through it, bucking desperately to chase every last fleeting tendril of pleasure. Finally,  _ finally _ , Jesse tumbled over that edge and spilled inside of Cass.  He slammed in unsteadily a few more times, drew stunted growls from his lover until the effort proved too much for him.  Jesse collapsed onto the bed, draping himself over Cassidy’s back. For several beats, the sated, sweat-sticky drag of skin-on-skin was paradise.  Jesse pulled absent fingers through mussed, brown hair, tugging Cass’ spikes and spattering soft kisses along bony, tattooed shoulders.

 

“Yer gonna be th’ death o’ me, padre,” Cassidy sighed.

 

Jesse replied with a heavy, warm hum, chest pressed firm against the other’s back.

 

“So, is this gonna be one o’ those t'ings we don’ tell Tulip?”  Cass went on, tone a little lower, a micrometer more serious.

 

“Th’fuck do you think?” Jesse groaned back.

 

Twisting around, Cassidy slid effortlessly out from under Jesse’s substantial weight.  A short, filthy moan jumped from his throat as Jesse’s softening cock slipped free of him.  “She's a smart girl,” he replied, “f'yeh don’t think she’ll figure it out, yer a lot dumber than I t’ought y’were.  Might as well tell 'er before she fuckin’ smells it on me 'er some shite.”

 

Jesse turned and planted his hip directly into Cassidy’s mess.  He made a face, but the effort involved with scooting over right then was too much trouble when he planned to take a shower anyway.  “Okay, you tell’er then,” he grumbled.

 

“Why me?  You’re her bloody ‘till the end o’ th’ world’ soulmate gobshite, right?”

 

One eye peeked open to catch Cassidy’s furrowed brow and creased frown.  “Yeah, but she can’t  _ kill _ you, Cass,” he explained.

 

“She could bloody well try.  I t’ink I’d prefer death to whatever, no doubt creative form o’ torture Tulip might see as fit recompense fer screwin’ her boyfriend.  I shudder to consider it.”

 

Jesse chuckled fondly.  Cass could almost hear the words that accompanied such a sound - even if they weren’t voiced this time.  “That’s my Tulip.” ****


End file.
